Between the Light and Dark
by xX Sybella Xx
Summary: On Elsword's 16th birthday, it will be decided whether he is dark or light. When his fate is told as neither, he is kicked out of the Dark City. There he joins Eve and a new fate is laid out for him and his new friends at the Silver City. Although everything seems perfect for Elsword, new problems shall hide in the shadows... ElswordxEve, AishaxRaven, RenaxChung
1. Chapter 1

**Sybella: New story~**

**Elsword: Uhh I don't think that you should make a new story yet…**

**Sybella: Ouch. That hurts…**

**Rena: Well, what he says is true. You're too slow to handle multiple stories.**

**Aisha: Pfft. Let Sybella write whatever. I'll be the star in them all~**

**Sybella: Uhh actually, no one is the star in this one. =3 Everyone gets a special part!**

**Chung: o.o Really? No joke?**

**Aisha: B-But…**

**Sybella: *Nods* Anyways… I fear that I have been cursed.**

**Raven: Cursed? O.o How are you cursed?**

**Sybella: ._." I have this "friend." She…**

**Eve: Go on. I don't like to kept waiting.**

**Sybella: *Takes deep breath* She… IS GOING TO KILL ME WITH HUGS.**

**Everyone but Sybella: *Facepalm***

**Rena: =3 I'm gonna give you a hug~**

**Sybella: Hey! I hate hugs, ok? I even to said [Some person] that I would kill anyone who tries to hug me! Pfft. Anyways, here are the classes:**

**Elsword= Rune Slayer**

**Aisha= Elemental Master (I know… I use this class too often. I need a different idea to make her a different class but, to lazy)**

**Rena= Night Watcher (This was chosen by Kiyo. He also got to choose Chung's and Raven's class~)**

**Raven= Reckless Fist**

**Eve= Code Nemesis**

**Chung= Iron Paladin**

* * *

I quickly grabbed my sword and rushed out the door of my apartment room. I quickly fumbled with the key and locked the door. My eyes darted to the watch on my wrist and I saw that I only had ten minutes to get to the train before it departed.

"Oh, heck…" I banged my head on the door and cursed at myself for waking up late. Giving up on locking the door, I shoved the key into my pocket and dashed down the stairs. Nearly tripping over a water bottle that sat motionlessly, I skipped the last step and ran into the darkness of the city.

I quickly bolted through dark alleys and passed bricked buildings that were colored black. In the Dark City, everything was colored black. Literally. Trains, buildings, and even doors are colored black. Grey was an exception, but most of them were really dark. The colors of the buildings gave the city a gloomy mood, as if every day was a curse and people had to live with it. The Dark City was my home, the place where I grew up for exactly 16 years. Today is my birthday, and a ceremony is going to be held to see if I belong with the Dark City or with the Light City.

The Light City is a city similar, yet different than the Dark City. The Light City had the same types of leader, the Grand Elders. Both cities have a large army to protect the city from attacks from outside the city. The Dark City gives the impression of dark, while the Light City gives an impression of light. Both cities were constantly fighting over the smallest piece of El that was left in the world. Nowadays, most El Shards are corrupted and can kill you with the slightest touch. I heard that there was a young girl in the light city that could purify them, but it takes a large amount of energy to do it.

The moon was shining brightly above me, casting a soft blanket of light on the Dark City. My feet tapped on the pavement in a steady beat as I rushed to the train station. _Tap, tap. _I could hear the piercing note of the train's horn from a distance. _Tap, tap. _The squeal of the wheels sang loudly and my felt a pang of dread. I gave one last spurt and entered the station.

"NO, TRAIN WAIT FOR MEH!" I yelled in frustration as the train left. I chased after it while yelling and waving a sword in my hand. Sadly, I was too focused on following the train, and slammed my face into a sign pole that said, "NO RUNNING" with bold letters. Recovering from the crash, I rubbed my face a bit, and winced at the stinging pain. I dropped my hand to my side and felt a wave of disappointment wash over me. _Great, I've missed the train AND slammed into a sign_, I thought. Before I could stomp my foot in frustration, I heard a small giggle. Embarrassed, I turned around sheepishly and saw…

Nothing. There wasn't a living soul in sight.

My thoughts were clouded with confusion and I frowned. I was really sure that I heard a small laugh… Believing that I was just hearing things, I shrugged and was about to find a different way to the ceremony until something caught my eye. I squinted at it and saw it was a transparent shadow of long haired girl with two objects slightly floating next to her. "What the…" I rubbed my eyes and peered at the shadow once more.

The shadow quickly moved, so fast that I nearly didn't see it move. Instantly, I found myself facing a female Nasod with a large blue gem in her forehead. Her hair was a shiny white that gleamed in the soft glow of the moonlight. The girl's eyes were golden like the color of the most pure honey. I watched her drones, one black, and one white, hover protectively beside her. Her voice sounded so angelic, even in this dark and gloomy place. "Follow me," she said coldly. She quickly turned around and walked to a wall. She looked at me and glared. "Do you want to be late or not?"

I swiftly moved to her said and asked, "Who are you? And what are you going to with a wa-"

"My name is Eve. We're going to take a short cut to your ceremony." Eve pressed her hand against the black bricked wall and slowly moved it around until she suddenly pushed one. A brown door appeared magically on the wall. It looked really fragile, fragile enough to break from one touch. Eve grabbed the black door knob and twisted it and pushed it forth. I could see a narrow, dark tunnel as the door slowly creaked open. Eve turned to look at me. "We will go through here. Light a fire if you require light."

My mouth was dry. "Umm look, Eve. How do you know if that place is even safe? And why are you suddenly helping me? I've never met you before…" I stared into her cold gaze and got silence in reply. Eve descended into the tunnel, darkness consuming her. I hastily caught up to her and lit a small fire rune to light up the tunnel. "Are you even going to answer me?" I protested.

"If you wish to arrive at the ceremony, don't ask questions and just walk." Eve took a sharp right at a corner and I opened my mouth to list more questions, but I realized that she wouldn't answer anyways. Instead, I decided to examine the small passage way that I never knew that was in the Dark City.

The air was damp and moist. I could hear squeaks of rats or mice in the tunnel. Every hundred steps, we would encounter a torch that flickered and licked the air. Sometimes I saw an old door, but Eve ignored them and continued to briskly walk onwards. The brick wall had small cracks, showing that the tunnel was old and ancient. There were a few stone steps now and then, but mostly we walked in a straight line.

_Dang, this place stinks…_, I thought while scrunching my face at the smell. I looked at Eve, who had a poker face on. I huffed and guessed that Nasods couldn't smell at all. I saw a small bat, flying around the ceiling of the tunnel. I watched it follow us, never passing us at all. I was too concentrated on the bat that I did not see stop. I bumped into her and staggered back, covering my nose as I felt a sore pain from the evil pole. I looked up and saw Eve standing in front of a door with strange symbols on it.

Shaking her head, Eve sighed and spoke, "Watch where you're going next time. This is your destination, so I shall take my leave." The girl turned to walk away, but I grabbed her wrist to prevent her from leaving.

"Wait! Answer some of my questions! Why are you helping me?" I looked at her golden eyes and waited for an answer. Eve thought for a moment and leaned in close to me, next to my ear. My face heated up a bit and I could hear her open her mouth.

"I'll be waiting for you…"

**~Moments later at the Ceremony~**

"You're late," growled Stella. She glared at me and made me scared for a moment.

Grinning sheepishly, I replied, "Sorry, I woke up a bit late…" My mind was still on Eve as I walked passed Stella. I was pretty sure that Stella wanted to strangle me as I walked up to one of the Grand Elder members. You could almost see a vein sticking out on her face.

As I approached a Grand Elder, Vanessa gave me a serious look and whispered, "Be happy that I told Noel to wait for you. Come on, we need to start." She dragged me through a hallway and ushered me into a small room.

The room was quite dull. The walls were made of stones, and there was no roof. I shivered as the coldness touched my skin. The only thing here to look at is the moon through the roofless room, or the glass bowl with a small flame floating in it. I decided to watch the flame rather than the boring moon. The fire licked the air, flickering when a small breeze rolled in. I wanted to touch the fire for some reason. It seemed to draw me in, enchanting me with its mysterious powers.

Before I could do anything else, I heard a Vanessa's voice in my mind, instructing me of what to do. "Elsword, pick up the flame," she ordered.

_Pick it up? How the hell can I do that?_ "Err, any advice on how not to get burned by picking up fire? By the way, I think you didn't learn to tell people NOT to play with fire." I heard Vanessa sigh with annoyance. Amused, I muttered, "And she's mad already~ A new record!" I could imagine the blue-haired woman rolling her eyes.

"JUST PICK IT UP ALREADY!" shouted Vanessa. I stuck my tongue out and reached into the bowl. The fire seemed to like me and rested on my palm, not burning me with angry flames. I could feel warmth spreading through my body; the feeling was similar to the feeling you get after drinking warm milk.

"Now think of black or white. Try to choose the color that represents who you are."

I doubled over, laughing hysterically. "Y-You want me to think of a color?! Is this a joke?" I could feel Vanessa getting impatient as I struggled to stop laughing. My laughter slowly died down and I breathed in calmly and waited for Vanessa to speak.

"Elsword. Either you follow my orders, or you'll die." Her tone was dead serious. It was almost threatening enough to paralyze me. I sighed and obeyed her orders and just thought of a random color. I closed my eyes and imagined a small flame in the middle of darkness, floating gently.

What color am I? It was such a simple question yet, so hard to answer. I imagined two flames, one black and the other white. I tried to see which one I liked more, but I couldn't decide. I wanted to just pick a random color, but I could feel something calling out for me. Grasping that feeling, I pondered what this feeling would be considered as, black or white.

_Its none._

I know what color. I figured out what color I am. It isn't black. It isn't white. It was…

I opened my eyes and saw a silver flame.

Vanessa was silent. After a moment of silence, the door behind me slammed open and Vanessa appeared, clearly angry. She stormed up to me and stared at the flame. I saw her face pale quickly at the sight of my silver flame. I shrugged and said, "Umm, sorry. It was the only color that I felt that represented me…" Her blue eyes stared at me though her glasses.

Coldly, she said, "Follow me." _Just like what Eve said… _I thought. I followed the Grand Elder and braced myself for whatever I was going to get.

**~Moments later~**

"VANESSA, LET ME IN!"

I banged on the gates that were the only entrance into the Dark City. The gates shook a bit, but it remained locked. Enraged, I kicked the gate in a final attempt, but failed. I spun away from the gate, now facing a swamp filled with mist. Overwhelmed, I felt the need to hit something other than the locked gate. I spotted a rock next to my foot and picked it up. Anger surged through me, and I threw all my anger with the stone. I watched it disappear into the mist.

"Stay calm, Elsword. Anger is bad…" I stared into the swamp, feeling despair crawling over me when I realized that the swamp was the only place to go. I triggered a memory of my teacher, Mrs. Stella, yelling about the swamp outside the Dark City. She mentioned how life at the swamp is dangerous, especially since humans couldn't see properly in the fog. After that class, my buddies told me that many people tried to survive in the swamp, but never came back.

And now I had to go in the swamp.

At that thought, my hand tightened around my sword, the only possession that I had with me. Its blade shimmered in the glare of the moonlight coming from above. Sighing, I looked forward at the swamp and made a promise to myself.

As long as I live, I shall survive. Even if I have to survive alone.

* * *

**Sybella: What do you think?**

**Raven: Eh. It's good. Or maybe bad.**

**Sybella: -.- Helpful.**

**Raven: =3 Your welcome~**

**Aisha: THAT WASN'T A COMPLIMENT**

**Chung: Raven, you need to understand sarcasm**

***Radom voice from far away*: SYBELLA DOESN'T EVEN UNDERSTAND SARCASM A LOT~**

**Elsword: That… sounded like Mayumi…**

**Sybella: ^^" That is Mayumi…**

**Rena: o.o Is what she says true?**

**Sybella: N-NO! **

**Mayumi: *Voice echos from far away* Sy is lying!**

**Sybella: . What kind of friend are you?!**

**Eve: ._." Are you sure you guys are friends?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sybella: Hi.**

**Eve: Hello.**

**Rena: Uhh hi?**

**Elsword: Yo, dude!**

**Chung: Oh, hi.**

**Raven: Meh. Hi.**

**Aisha: Ello.**

**Ara: Hiya~**

* * *

**_Aisha's POV_**

_I shouldn't be here._

I shut the leather book and picked up my fountain pen. Quickly making a few notes in my magic notebook, I picked up another book on my right, and began to scan through the pages. The book was full of complex symbols that most magicians could not translate, but I was stronger than all of them. A special ability was that I could purify corrupted El Shards. That was the reason why I have guards at my front door. My mind was pounding with a headache, yet I refused to put down my work. The throbbing in my brain was growing more intense as each second passed.

_I had a silver flame. It should've been white or black._

I was in my apartment room that was full of colors. Purple walls, white desk, and a wood floor. A small lamp was on the right side of the desk, along with a shelf nailed into the wall. Beneath the shelf was my wand, gleaming in the light of the lamp. In front of the desk was a window with grey curtains that you could faintly see through. I had a small kitchen that I often use to make my desserts. My bedroom was to my right, painted dark brown, a glossy brown.

_But I'm still here. In the White City._

I scribbled a few more notes in my notebook and then I slowly closed it. Laying back in my rolling chair, I sighed and closed my eyes for a while, with a pleasant smile on my face. "I found it. I've finally found it…" I whispered to myself. I cracked open an eye and looked at a small picture on my desk. It showed Ara Hann and me playing around in the park. The sky was clear blue and the sun was shining brightly, as if there weren't any problems at all. The memory of her brother, Ran, taking the picture flashed across my mind. I felt a pang of guilt when I saw Ara's laughing face, and I mused, "I'll fix it, just wait for me."

_Eve came to get me. I didn't follow._

I stood up and stretched my aching muscles. Wincing a bit, I walked over to my staff and picked it up. The moment it was in my grasp, I felt the swirling magic of the elements contained in it. For a moment, I was dazed as I felt everything around me. I felt the wind flying out in the sky; I could feel the strong warmth of fire burning in a fire place. The trees echoed a kind greeting as they swayed softly in the wind. I could feel the moon, gazing out onto this world as it shined brightly in the night sky.

_There was still something I had to do._

Snapping out of my trance, I stuffed my notebook into my magic messenger bag and special glass jar that can contain magical substances. I quietly opened the window and hopped out and onto my wand. I closed the window as gentle as I could and lowered myself down until I was a few feet away from the ground. I jumped off my wand and landed softly on the ground, barely making any sound.

_The Grand Elders told me that I could stay._

I was planning on leaving the White City. I always felt that I never belonged here at the White City. I occasionally felt that my home was out somewhere in the wild, and not in the White City. I would've left sooner if that accident hadn't happened. Before the accident, I planned an escape route after finding the blueprints of the City. I learned that there was an underground passage way that barely anyone knows about. Not even the Grand Elders knew of its existence.

_I know that they only need me to purify the El Shards._

I flicked my wrist and a map of the White City was suddenly in front of me. I briefly reviewed the map and jerked my head to glance at my window. I could see a shadow nearby the window. "Where is she?!" I could hear a guard's voice from down below. Fear twisting in my stomach, I hastily put away the map and sped off into a dark alley on my right. Trying to not make large noises, I ran on my tip toes while watching where I stepped.

_I know they took Ara away, just to make me stay here._

Loud footsteps pounded in the stone ground and I twisted my neck and saw the Captain of the White Army, Lento. Lento was a childhood friend, someone who always took care of me when I was bullied by the boys. He would hide me in his apartment and taught me how to fight. I was a little girl back then, and no one knew of my powers hidden inside of me. When Lento was age 16, he joined the Army and barely had time to be with me. The holidays were the only time I managed to share smiles with him.

_I never knew the Grand Elders were __**that**__ cruel…_

His face was unreadable as he quickly gained on me. My heart felt as if it was cut by a sword of guilt as I saw Lento chasing me. Unable to look at him as I felt the shame of betraying the White City, I looked straight ahead. Pushing my legs harder, my lungs felt as if they were going to bust if I continued any further. Cursing, I quickly jumped and twisted around, facing Lento. If I was going to leave, I was going to have to fight him.

_Until I fix that mistake…_

Lento skidded to a halt when he saw my wand pointed at him. "Aisha, let me-," His voice was cut off as I hurled a fireball at him. Lento quickly slid to the right of my fireball and gave me a stern look. "I'm trying to help you here!"

_I'll stay here._

I laughed at him and said, "How? By bringing me to the Grand Elders? Well that's not going to happen!" I was prepared to summon a Cyclone until I saw Allegro, the Idealist of the White Army, come racing up to us.

_First I'll research on the cure._

His forehead was beaded with sweat with a few strands of black hair sticking onto him. He was gasping for breath as he adjusted his crooked glasses. "Miss Aisha," he tried to say but failed. He then took in a deep breath and continued, "Lento and I… are trying to help you-"

_Then I'll gather the materials, even if it means leaving the White City._

"Escape," finished Lento. The captain drew out a water bottle and tossed it to Allegro. The Idealist tried to catch the bottle, but he was too slow. Lento sighed and scratched his head as he said, "I didn't have enough time to finish my sentence…" He smiled at me when he saw my surprised look.

_Then I'll make that potion to fix Ara._

They wanted me to escape? I thought they would want me to stay; after all, I was the only one who could purify the El. "Why are you betraying the White City? Leaving the White City without permission from the Grand Elders is prohibited… "You'll be expelled if you help me!" I watched their calm faces as they grinned. Annoyed, I put my hand to my hip, waving my wand threateningly in the air. "Tell me or I'll make you feel the pain of fireballs!"

_And maybe I'll be able to follow Eve._

Lento laughed and said, "We don't care if we're kicked out. I've met someone who survived past the swamp. Allegro and I think that everyone should have their own freedom. Even Ara should…" His voice trailed off. He noticed my pained expression and quickly spoke, "Anyways, we'll help you escape so you can help Ara, ok?" Lento outstretched his hand to me, waiting for my agreement.

_And maybe I'll be able to live at the Silver City._

I eyed them carefully. Determination was shining in Lento's eyes as he offered his hand. I glanced at Allegro, who was smiling at me with hope as he was closing the lid of the water bottle. I was silent for a moment, actually stunned, and then grasped Lento's hand. "You guys are… The most idiotic friends I know!" I said while grinning like a fool.

_Maybe I could live there with Ara and Ran…_

* * *

"Wow, I didn't know this place even existed!" exclaimed Allegro.

We were facing a very old wooden door that creaked open when I summoned it. Inside was a tunnel leading to a sea of darkness that made me shiver at the thought of being lost in it. I lit a fireball in my hand and stepped into the tunnel. I gagged at the horrible smell, but endured it as I twisted around to face the two boys. "You guys should leave. I don't want you to get in trouble," I said urgently.

Lento frowned. "As if that'll happen. I'm coming whether you like it or not. Besides, I'm pretty sure that Allegro will want to come and map out the whole place, right?" he asked looking at Allegro. Allegro nodded furiously with a pen and paper ready in hand. "So it's settled. Let's- OW." Lento's voice was cut off suddenly as he bumped into an invisible barrier at the door.

My eyes widened and I said, "I guess only those with a silver flame can enter…" I watched, slightly amused, as Lento tried to kick down the barrier. Allegro was staring, mouth-open at the invisible barrier. Poor guy, his hope of mapping out the place was crushed. "Just leave, I'll be fine on my own." I urged.

Allegro sighed and muttered, "Fine…" He glumly turned around and began walking. Lento glared at Allegro. "Aisha, don't die. You can always come back since you're the only person who can purify corrupted El." Lento then took off, chasing after Allegro.

I turned around and faced the dark tunnel and instantly felt a pang of loneliness. Shuddering, I walked swiftly into the darkness.

* * *

**Sybella: Bye.**

**Eve: Good bye.**

**Rena: Sayona- WAIT, WHY ARE WE SAYING HI AND BYE?!**

**Elsword: Dunno. It's FUNNN.**

**Chung: Yeah, it's really fun. =3**

**Raven: I'm just doing it because you guys are…**

**Aisha: Pfft. I like saying "Ello"**

**Ara: Isn't it polite to say hi back if someone says it to you? That's why I said it…**

**Sybella:… PIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEE.**

**Everyone but Sybella: o.o" CODE RED.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sybella: YES! CODE ELECTRA HERE I COME!**

**Eve: =D Yay! Go my fans, GO!**

**Elsword: T-T I miss my fame...**

**Aisha: x.x Same here. *Begs to Sybella* DO SOMETHING TO MAKE US POPULAR!**

**Sybella: =.= Go complain to... Chung.**

**Chung: NO WHY ME?! *Runs away***

**Aisha: GET BACK HERE, I NEED SOMEONE TO COMPLAIN TO! *Runs after Chung***

**Ara: *Holds up cheering flags for Aisha* YOU CAN DO IT, AISHA, I KNOW YOU CAN!**

**Sybella: *Facepalm***

**Rena: *Facepalm***

**Raven: *Bangs head on wall***

**Eve: *Still in happy wonder land***

* * *

Eve's PoV:

I silently hovered near the door where Elsword had entered. Torches crackled loudly on each side of the door. I could feel the warmth, but it didn't keep me from feeling the coldness in the tunnels. There was a small echo of water droplets dripping into a small puddle of murky water a few feet away from me. The wall had green moss breaking through the piled bricks of stone. As I sucked in a breath, I tasted the moist air that seemed warm. A strange and disgusting odor drifted through the tunnel, so I had my system to deactivate my smell.

Through the door, I could hear the boy being scolded by a woman that my system identified as Stella. The edge of my mouth twitched slightly as he gave a pathetic excuse to the loud woman. That boy was annoying, yet he somehow makes me feel a pleasant feeling inside. I had always wondered why, but I knew that I was short on emotional information since I have recently been feeling emotions towards humans.

I turned on my flame vision; a flame vision allowed me to see what types of flame other people have. Everything I saw turned down to a dark shade and now the only thing that I could see was the bright flame of other people. Stella's flame was a dark black flame that seemed to be snarling at everyone that passes by. Elsword's flame was... enchanting. The first time that I had seen his flame, I had dropped my guard until Moby and Remy had nudged me back to my senses. My eyes stared at the wall, where a large silver flame was burning brightly with strength and kindness. A tender feeling enveloped me as I watched the flame flicker softly as it stood still. Wanting to curl my hands around the fire, I nearly raised my hand to reach for it, but I knew better. I forced my arm to stick to the side of my body.

Shaking my head while scolding myself, I brought out a hologram computer and checked my destination. A small blue light emitted the dark tunnel as I dragged my fingers across the screen. There was a black dot that represented me, and a red dot that represented Elsword. The red dot moved into a small room where the ceremony was being held. I was about to close down the map until I saw a purple dot appear on the edge on the screen. Confusion swirled around me as I tapped the purple circle. Another computer hologram was brought up with the information of Aisha, the Elemental Master. Surprise surged through me, but it quickly died down after I remembered that Aisha had access to the library that contained information that no one but the Grand Elders were allowed to enter.

I closed down all the screens and hovered over to the hall where Aisha was about to turn on. In the distance, I saw a bobbing silver flame that flickered faintly. It was nearly as large as Elsword's flame. I turned off my flame vision and slowly adjusted back to my regular vision. Excitement danced in my stomach as I awaited Aisha's arrival. When I saw Aisha's face appear around the corner, I said, "Hello, Aisha." There was a small squeak along with Aisha's fireball extinguishing. A slight second passed by before the fireball was relit, showing the mage's pale face.

"Eve! You really scared me!" Aisha cried out. Her face was relieved when I gave her a small smile. The old and brown map in her hand was rolled up and clenched tightly in her small fist. Her wand was in her other hand with a fireball on the tip of it. Aisha looked just like how I first came to get her after I had seen the silver flame in her heart.

"I apologize for frightening you. Are you ready to come to the Silver City?" I had occasionally came to visit Aisha to see if she was ready. She denied all the time, but I could tell that she was really excited whenever she thought about the Silver City. I didn't bother asking her why she didn't just leave to the Silver City, afterall, it was her own business. Normally I would come to visit and talk to her since she was more knowledgeable than Rena. Rena was... a "love" expert, a type of person that I cannot understand what they are trying to say. Of course, Rena was easier to talk to when she was serious in her battle mood.

Aisha gave me a sad smile and said, "No, I'm not done yet, but I'm nearly finished. I just need to get some materials outside of the Silver City." My hope faded but I didn't let it show on my face. Somehow, Aisha managed to see my disappointment and looked guilty for a moment. "But I might visit after I get what I need!" Aisha added cheerfully. I nodded slightly and pointed straight ahead of the direction where Aisha was headed.

"Continue that way. The exit to Shadow Forest is that way. You wouldn't want to be stuck in the swamp." Aisha thanked me and headed to the direction that I pointed in. I watched the small purple mage disappear into the darkness of the tunnels.

A soft smile appeared on my lips as I realized how happier Aisha seemed. There seemed to be some light around her that I haven't seen before except in Elsword. Elsword... Panic surged through me when I remembered that I had to get to the spot where Elsword would be kicked out at. Biting my lips with worry, I rushed at full speed.

_**Moments later:**_

I was breathing more quickly than usual when I reached the outside. Leaning against the stone wall, I gasped for breath with one hand on my chest. When I could breathe normally again, I closed my eyes for a moment, laying under the moonlight that I ached to glide in. A slight breeze passed by, shifting my bangs over the blue gem on my forehead. Before I could sink any further into my rest, there was a loud snap out in the distance.

My eyes snapped open and I quickly pushed away from the wall, alert with my drones hovering in battle mode. 'System, heat vision, please.' I commanded in my mind. 'Very well, my queen,' responded the computer program. In a blink of an eye, my heat vision turned on and I could see many ranges of colors that represented different temperatures. My eyes darted from left to right, looking for what may become a threat. Resting my eyes on a human figure straight ahead. The human was behind the tree, obviously spying on me.

I narrowed my eyes at the tree as I commanded system to remove the heat vision. I was prepared to use Hornet Sting at my target until I managed to catch a red color. Was it blood? No, blood would be much darker than that... I slowly sidestepped to get a better view of the human. When I saw the red hair, I sighed and said, "You can come out, Elsword."

A sheepish looking boy stepped out from behind the tree. The moonlight shone brightly on his messy hair that had a few leaves and branches stuck on them. His shoes were covered with icky mud and his pants were dirtied with small smudges of dirt. I winced at his dirty state and tried to restrain the urge of slapping him.

"Yeah... Sorry for the ugly picture," said Elsword. He tried to scrape off the mud across the roots of the tree. "So, are you going to answer my questions now?" His red eyes bore into mine as I stared back at him. The fierceness in his eyes was surprising, especially when he was just kicked out of the place he grew up in. I wondered if he was hiding his feelings in his heart.

"Not yet. We must leave the Dark city before any border patrol parties catch us." My drones rested on my shoulders as I walked along the stone wall. There was no need to push through the swamp. It was super dangerous and much safer if we walked on the border between the swamp and Shadow Forest. I could hear Elsword struggling to get the mud off his shoe while running after me. While he wasn't looking, I put on a smile that I hadn't worn for a long time.

* * *

**Sybella: I know, short right? Hehe, my chapters are getting shorter and shorter! =D**

**Elsword: THAT ISN'T SOMETHING YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY ABOUT!**

**Rena: I must agree with Elsword...**

**Raven: Hmph, I don't care how short it is, just give me a part already!**

**Sybella: I shall not give parts to those who are impatient.**

**Raven: *Suddenly is patient***

**Sybella: =3 Good doggy.**

**Ara: =.=" D-Doggy?**

**Sybella: *Eyes flashing red* Anything wrong?**

**Ara: T-T Nope!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sybella: My CEl is created! But she's a level 39 =.=**

**Eve: You have failed me. You were supposed to get me to a level 40+**

**Sybella: T-T Sorry... *Points at my project* I BLAME YOU.**

**Rena: Yes, yes, take your anger out on a piece of paper.**

**Elsword: o.o You mean this? *Holds up Sybella's project and drops it in a lava pool***

**Sybella: =D...**

**Raven: *Wave's hand in front of Sybella's face* You ok there?**

**Sybella: =D...**

**Aisha: Don't bother, she's in a shock right now.**

**Chung: So she won't notice that I ate her pie?**

**Aisha: Nope~**

**Sybella: =D...**

**Ara: L-Let us continue!**

* * *

_**Elsword's P.O.V.**_

Ok, let me explain my current situation.

I'm following a beautiful nasod who won't even look me in the eyes for more than a second. That nasod, Eve, is apparently going around the swamp, a smart idea that I would never had thought of. Eve didn't show any concern for me whenever I fell face first into a pool of swamp mud, which was depressing since I kinda liked Eve.

Right after we left the Black City, Eve began to answer some of my questions. She said that there was another city that wasn't black or white.

I guessed that the other city was purple. I was slapped.

Eve was guiding me to the Silver City where I would be living at since I had a silver flame. When I would reach the city, Eve would find me a job to work at and she offered to put me in the army since I was ranked first at fighting at the Dark City school. Generously, I accepted the offer and tossed her a grin. Eve just looked away which disappointed me.

Occasionally we would stop to take a break, which Eve would toss me bread that was somehow still warm and toasty. She gave me a water bottle as well, but she warned me that I was going to have to survive with only that amount of water for a few days. I had tried to conserve it, but in the end, it was empty within a few seconds. Eve had just sighed and handed me her unopened water bottle. Sure I felt guilty for taking her share, but Nasods didn't need water, did they?

Right now, we were walking on a small path that separated the ugly, murky swamp and a forest that looked peaceful and all green. Eve explained that the forest was Shadow Forest, but if you go deeper in, you'd find that it seemed like night time even when if the sun was out just a few minutes ago. Once she had mentioned something about an el shard inside shadow forest which caught my attention from a lecture that I momentarily zoned out in.

"Wait, what? There's an El Shard in there?" I said while gesturing to the peaceful looking forest. It was amazing how no one had stolen the shard from the forest yet.

"Do I have to repeat myself? I had already explained that there was an El Shard in there." She narrowed her eyes at me and added, "Don't think about going in there. You'll be beaten to a pulp the moment you set foot into the darkness of the forest." She ended the conversation there and walked more briskly. Sighing, I followed the nasod as my eyes lingered at the forest.

After a few minutes of walking, I was bored to death by the silence that rang loudly in the air. It was getting irritating, and I wanted something to happen. Right on cue, I looked up at the path ahead of me and saw a baby phoru nibbling on a shiny red apple. Man, I wouldn't care if someone drew a smiley face on that apple. I'd still eat it. My stomach growled loudly as I stared hungrily at the most beautifulest apple.

Eve glanced back at me and gave me an look of disapproval. I shrugged and said, "Sorry, I'm hungry." I eyed the apple that was in the little phoru's hands.

She gave me an annoyed look and hissed, "You just ate a few minutes ago!" She muttered a few more things that I couldn't make out but I could tell that she was saying more rude stuff about me. Her drones beside her nodded silently as they hovered up and down. "Come. Do not touch the phoru," she warned as she began to move to the side of the path.

Frowning, I asked, "Why not?" I followed her lead but still longed to find an apple just like the phoru's.

"If you make physical contact with that phoru, then you'll be robbed of your MP," she said casually as if everyone knew that. She tossed her white- or was it silver?- hair over her shoulder and walked past the phoru like it never existed.

I frowned and took one last look at the phoru. The phoru was watching me pass by him with curious eyes. Trying to see a baby phoru ever harming someone was impossible to imagine, especially when it gave you a pleading look. Shrugging, I turned my head away from the phoru and began to follow Eve.

"Do you have any food left? I'm starv-" My voice cut off when I left something heavy on my right leg. I looked down and saw the baby phoru latched onto my leg. "Woah, what are you doing little guy?" I asked as I peered at the animal.

Eve whipped her head towards me and snapped, "Don't let it touch your skin!"

"Aww, come on! This guy is harmless!" I was about to bend down to pat the phoru's head until I saw an apple tree in a distance. My eyes widened and I completely forgot about the phoru. "MY FOOD!" I ran over to the tree, kicking off the phoru in the process and climbed up the tree while sitting on a branch. I plucked a ripe apple off the branch and instantly bit the apple. Flavors of the juicy apple flowed into my mouth, satisfying my hunger.

I didn't realize that I had forgot about the phoru until I saw it crawling towards Eve. I pointed to the baby phoru and said with my mouth full, "Look~! The phoru likes you!" Eve glared at me and pulled out a machine gun out of nowhere. My jaw dropped.

"Atomic Blaster." Eve held the gun towards the phoru and shot bullets into it. The phoru cried out, but vaporized into mist in the end. All that left of the phoru was a mana bead that dropped to the ground.

I stared at it and exclaimed, "HUH? I thought that the textbook said that only mana stealers dropped mana beads!"

Eve's eye twitched as she said, "I had explained that phoru's steal your mana by touching your skin. That is why this phoru dropped a mana bead." She picked up the mana bead and hurled it over to me. I caught it in my hand but I fell off the tree as I saved the blue orb. "Keep it. You might find use of it later," said Eve who began walking again.

I saw up after landing on the green grass on my back. I slipped the blue mana bead into my pocket and raced after the nasod.

* * *

_**Aisha's P.O.V.**_

The leaves crunched softly under my feet as I walked near the edge of Shadow Forest.

My goal was to find Banthus' Cave which was near or maybe inside Shadow Forest. Inside books, they said that the cave was nearly impossible to find since Banthus took great measures to hide his cave.

I eyed the mass sea of trees to my left and furrowed my eyebrows in frustration. I would never be able to find out where Banthus' Cave was since there were millions of trees everywhere. If I tried to go deeper into Shadow Forest, I might find his cave but it would be too dark to see. Plus, I heard that there were much stronger monsters that usually lurk in the shadows of the trees and then ambush you when you least expect it.

I really wish Eve were here. Then she could help me by using that night vision thing of her's and find the cave for me! I continued to pout silently in my head and kept on walking even though my legs were sore and aching. I would have rode my wand the entire trip but I knew that I had to save mana in case I had stumbled upon a dangerous problem.

Softly sighing, I scanned the area and was about to move on until I spotted a small movement deeper into the forest. Surprise jolted through me and I slowly hid behind a tree and peered at what caused the movement. I expected it to be some creature snacking on the fruit of the tree, but what I saw wasn't just some creature. It was a human. With a nasod arm.

I had recognized this man in a split second and memories began to flooded into my mind. A few years ago, I was at school and I was watching people fight in the sparring room. That man, Raven, was fighting an elf named Rena who occasionally would shoot me death glares. Both of them impressed me with their skills and put up a good show as I watched while taking a few notes that helped me improve my own skills. Later on, I realized that Raven was one of the boys that used to bully me when I was a little kid. During those years, I avoided Rena and Raven as much as I could with hopes Raven would forget all about me.

A year ago, I was 16 and found out that my flame was Silver. The Grand Elders made an exception for me to stay in the White City since I was the only person who could purify El Shards. At my school, I noticed that many people got a black flame and had switched to the Dark City. I noticed that both Rena and Raven were gone soon after that so I suspected that they went to the Dark City as well. On the same day I noticed them missing, I overheard a Grand Elder muttering, "Two silvers found on one day! Sure glad that I kicked them out..."

I'm not sure why, but I felt disappointment lay heavy on my chest when I heard that they were forced out of the White City. I came up with a conclusion that I might've felt pity for them since I had a silver flame as well but stayed at the City, but something about that seemed wrong. After pondering many days over it, I finally told myself that I would figure out sooner or later.

I wonder if Raven and Rena found a home at the Silver City... Ugh, I hope that they're not a bullying type still, otherwise I can't stay at the Silver City. I shuddered at the memory of being thrown at with rocks. There was still a faint mark on my left leg from one of the rocks.

Returning my attention to Raven who was sitting on the tree, I watched as he grumbled loudly, "Don't they notice that I crush every fruit with this nasod hard?!" He plucked an apple from the tree and it instantly got squished in his hand. He sighed and tossed it on the ground which had a pile of crushed apples already.

Grimacing at his strength, I decided that I should get away while I could. It was obvious that Raven could beat me in a flash if he managed to find a way to combo me. I slowly crept back to the safety of the trees until I heard Raven jumping off the tree. Uh oh. I quickly summoned my wand and teleported into a tree with fear leaping in my heart.

Did he see me?

"Who's there?" an annoyed voice called out.

* * *

**Sybella: QQ MY- MY-**

**Rena: Don't worry, we'll punish Elsword for destroying your project.**

**Sybella: MY BEAUTIFUL RANK C IS GONE!**

**Raven: *Whispers to Chung* I told you she was going to say that. Pay up.**

**Chung: =.= Ugh, fine. *Passes over a ten dollar bill***

**Elsword: Hey! Why did you two bet without me?**

**Ara: Because you're an idiot.**

**Aisha: No comment.**

**Eve: Technically, you just made a comment.**

**Aisha: T-T Oh hush. I am still upset because of my fame loss.**

**Chung: Ha, I'm the star now!**

**Everyone but Chung: Oh? You wanna bet?**

**Chung: Errrm... NAH.**

**Sybella: =w= Good.**

**R&R~!**


End file.
